Febuary 14th
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Not everybody likes Valentines day, so what happens when you put a sulking cherry blossom and a ice cold Hyuuga together? Read and find out NejiSakura


**Heres a fanfic for valentines day, i know its a bit late..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura stood on a hill, she looked down to see that she was dressed in a long gown that hugged her figure. The cream color brought out her light pink hair that casscaded down her back. The sound of hooves pounding the ground in the distance caught her attention. Turning to the sound, she saw a brown horse galloping up the hill towards her. Stopping beside her, a man in armor stepped down and stood infront of her. _

_Sakura extended her hand for him to shake, the man grasped it and pulled her forward into a hug. Sakura's head rested against the cool metal of the man's armor. Looking up, she placed to delicate hands on the man's helmet and began to take it off..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Beep Beep Beep!

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, she sighed and threw the blankets off of her. She was so close to figuring out who her mystery man was and the stupid alarm had to go off. She had been having the same dream for a week now and everytime she was close to taking his helmet off, she got interupted. Sighing once again, she went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She leaned against the counter and looked at the calendar, Febuary 14, she really dreaded this day. Valentines day, the day of love and she spent it alone. Its not that she couldnt get a guy, she had her own fan club. She even got over Sasuke, who came back after defeating his brother and Orochimaru. She stopped chasing after him and became really tight friends. It wasnt any of those things that stopped her from getting a guy. She just didnt find any that suited her. She put her cup down and walked back to her room, coming back dressed, she slipped on her sandles. She had to face the world eventually, so why not now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage sat in her office, feet on her desk and a pencile balanced on her nose. She did this normally when she was trying to think. A knock on the door broke her train of thought, the pencil fell to the floor as the door opened and in walked Sakura.

" Hello Sakura, do you need anything?" asked the Tsunade.

" Actually, I was wondering if you had any thing I could do, like any missions or any errands?" asked Sakura as she took a seat.

Tsunade's eyebrow raised and then she frowned, " Sakura, its valentines day, you should be spending it with someone instead of doing work."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor and played with bottom of her shirt, "I dont have anyone to spend it with," she mummured.

"Oh, well I dont want you spending it working, so why dont you go and see what Ino or Hinata' s doing" Tsunade said.

Sakura only nodded and headed out the door, Tsunade sighed and put her hand over her eyes. Another knock came to the door and in walked Neji Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you needed anybody to do any missions?"

Tsunade sighed and dropped her head on her desk, "Not you too." Suddenly an idea came to her, she looked up with a crazy grin on her face. Neji stared at her as if she had grown another head.

" I have something I need to do, but if I need you I'll send someone for you" she said as she shooed him out the door. Sitting back down she called in her assisstent. "Shizune, I have an idea and I need your help. Im going to get Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno hooked up."

Shizune only stared at the Hokage, she felt sorry for Neji and Sakura, Tsunade had a plan, most likely a crazy one and they just happened to be the targets. Shizune sat down and got ready to listen to the "idea" that her master had came up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into the hospital ward, just because Tsunade wouldn't give her a mission didnt mean she could stop her from working. Walking into her office, grabbing her work coat and heading back to the waiting room, she stopped at the front desk and picked up the clipboard of waiting patients, scaring the assisstent at the desk in the process.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing here? You dont have a shift today, its your day off," exclaimed the assisstent.

"Im here because I have nothing to do, so I figured ya'll could use some help," with that said Sakura walked down the hall and into the waiting room.

"Lets see, who's first" she mummbled as she scanned through the list, she was stopped abruptly as the clipboard was ripped from her hands.

"I dont think so Sakura, I have strict orders from Tsunade-sama not to let you work today not matter what you say," Said a tall nurse with medium length brown hair, also known as Rin, the nurse over Sakura. Sakura's mouth fell open, "Please Rin! Just let me at least do one patient" She pleaded.

"Nope, I have my orders and thats to keep you away from working, so leave, go have a little fun," said Rin as she lead Sakura to the door. "Oh and see you Monday,"

Sakura glared at the ground, she had nothing else to do. Sighing, she decided to head to the training grounds, maybe training would pass the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the ground being pounded brought Neji from his peacfull meditation. The sound was close so he decided to investigate, coming to an open field, he saw a flash of pink then the ground shook as if Konaha was having an earthquake. Neji jumped on a branch and settled down, he had nothing else to do so why not watch Sakura. He had to say, he did admire her, well not her just her strength, but who wouldnt. When Sasuke left, she was nothing and finally deciding that he wasnt worth sulking over anymore, she asked the Hokage if she would train her, which if of course Tsunade did and now Sakura was the best medic nin up there with Tsunade and Rin.

Neji was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely dodged the kunai aimed for him. He dodged it, but lost his balance and fell out of the tree, having fast reflexes, he spun around and landed swiftly on his feet. He looked at the glaring girl.

"Why were you spying on me, Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

Keeping cool Neji replied, "I wasnt spying on you, just watching you, you knew I was there or you wouldnt have thrown that kunai at me," He smirked when she glared. "Thats spying Neji, but why would you watch me, Im so out of your league and should be boring to watch, everything I do should be basic to you." She said now glaring at the ground. Neji's white eyes narrowed, he didnt say that and he wouldnt say that. A single punch from her could land him in the hospital for months.

"Spar with me" was his only replie. Startled Sakura looked up at him and noticed he was already in his fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes and got into position, she would give him the fight of his life or close to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew Sakura's hair as she stood in the middle of the field panting, she was surronded by dozens of craters from her punches and some from Neji's attack. Right now she was waiting, listening to the sounds around her, she couldnt find where he was. He was hiding and good, she stood resting, panting, and waiting. She had to be well aware, the first time she let her guard down and it would be all over. Waiting a little while longer her form began to slacken, showing she had let her guard down, not a lot but a little. Neji chose this time to attack, coming down he kicked Sakura in the back causing her to lose her balance. Quickly getting up and backing away a few feet, she got ready to fight again. Neji sent blow after blow at Sakura, she blocked as many as she could. Not noticing the oncoming foot, Neji kicked her legs out from under her. Sakura hit the ground with a thud, she smirked and kicked Neji's legs causing him to fall too, unfortunatly for him, he landed on Sakura.

Sakura blushed at the contact, Neji quickly got up and sat cross legged. He looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye as she sat up, he noticed her wince in pain and grab her arm. She lifted up her shirt sleeve to see a long cut going down from her elbow down her forarm and stopping just above her wrist. She quickly did some hand seals and a light green light formed around them, carefully she began to heal herself. Neji watched her hand glid up and down her arm with grace. When she was done he stood up and offered his hand, Sakura accepted and smiled.

"Neji, I was wondering if you would like to come and eat dinner with me, not like a date, but just as friends?" asked Sakura. Neji thought it over then nodded, it couldnt hurt, it wasnt a date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura crossed her arms in frustration, every resturant had been closed. "Stupid Valentines day, just because of one really stupid day, everybody has to go and close all the resturants. Urgghhh... I really hate this day!"

Neji sighed and began walking down the street again, Sakura turned and followed. "Theres a resturant up here thats always open" he said as they walked up to a resturant, it was small on the inside. The waiter sat them down at a small booth in the corner. They ordered and sat in silence. Sakura went to start a conversation, but Neji beat her to it. "Why do you hate this day?"

Sakura looked at the table but replied, " I've spent it alone for the last three years, well I spent it some with my friends, but its not as fun as spending with someone you love."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the question then they narrowed, " No I dont, Sasuke is nothing but a really close friend to me, I stopped likeing him and grew up. I faced reality and that meant having to stop chasing Sasuke,"

Neji was quiet for the rest of the meal, so they ate in silence. A man grabbed a microphone and annouced " Happy Valentines Day lovely couples!! We will now have some slow dancing for those young couples here tonight," Once he was done soft music began to play, but nobody would go out to dance.

Sakura sighed, Neji noticed and grabbed her hand. Sakura looked up at him startled, "Will you dance with me?" Neji asked. Skaura nodded and let him lead her to the floor. Neji encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close,resting her head on his chest. Sakura closed her eyes and let the soft music flow through her ears. Neji softly grabbed her chin and lifted her face up so she'd look at him. Sakura stared into his white eyes, they had a purple hue from the lighting. Neji bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They broke apart and stared at each other, they stayed like this till the song ended. Neji grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out the resturant. "I'll walk you home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade smirked, maybe she didnt have to make plans for Sakura and Neji, they did it on their own. She sighed and looked at Shizune, " I guess Im never going to get use my idea, thats to bad it was such a good one too. Well Shizune, I guess you can go and give Jiraiya back his fluffy pink handcuffs."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" and out the door Shizune went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Neji stood on Sakura's front porch. "Thank you Neji for everything, for making this the best day ever"

Neji stepped closer and kissed Sakura slowly then pulled back a little to look her in the eye, "Do you like Valentines day now?"

Sakura smiled and nodded before going back to kissing Neji. She pulled back and offered him into the house. They sat on the couch and cuddled, eventually they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura went to take the helmet off the man in armor, slowly, but swiftly she took it off. Tresses of brown hair fell over the mans shoulder, Sakura looked up into eyes of white. " Neji" she whispered. A faint smile played on Neji's face as he bent down and kissed Sakura with passion. Pulling back, he brushed sakura petals out of her hair. "I love you" he said. Sakura smiled, "I love you too" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to her "Prince charming" . Neji smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Happy Valentines Day, I love you" He rested his head against hers and let sleep overcome him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thats the end, sorry but it was kinda rushed... anyways please R&R thanks**


End file.
